


Counting on it

by feyrelay



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e02 Drag Me To Hell, F/F, Moodboards, Season/Series 03, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Because Lilith was ALL of us when the rapping cheerleader thing started, and I'm Morningmadam trash. With SFW Moodboard.CNTW = I'm too lazy to look up if Sabrina is underage still or not.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Counting on it

Lilith is only here to look up the cheerleaders’ tiny skirts. She’s thousands of years old; age really _is_ just a number to her.

If Sabrina Morningstar is old enough to claim her throne, she’s old enough for this.

Then the rapping starts.

No pussy is worth that, but Lilith stays. It is her… duty.

(She serves at the pleasure of the Princess.)

***

In the end, they work out a deal. For every death the Morningstar girl lets leave her grasp without giving Hell its due, she owes Lilith a death in return.

Graciously, magnanimously… Lilith decides:

‘Little deaths’ count.


End file.
